Let the healing begin
by Vegetafangirl101
Summary: This is post buu. its my first so be kind! please review! fixed the typo!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, this is my first fic be kind! Also if anyone wants to make a lemon for it let me know! Id love the help! And will credit anyone who adds anything

Let the healing begin!

There they were, all the Z warriors were paring off as they were leaving bulma's party held in celebration for defeating buu.

Trunks was passed out in the living room when bulma had walked in. As she approached she stopped when she saw vegeta pick him up and begin to bring him upstairs. "Thank you, I will set the bots to clean this mess and meet you upstairs, I still have questions for you!" Frankly she was still in shock that vegeta was showing such care and affection with his son.

After she finished programming the bots she walked up to their room, her stomach fluttering in anticipation at being alone with him, her emotions still raw.

There he was waiting on the bed. "woman, what is it that you wanted to discuss?". Oh how some things about him didn't change. "well your _highness_ I want you to listen to what I am saying NO interruptions". "Woman, your crying stop!" he said in a irritated tone, which made bulma more upset. "I said DON'T INTERRUPT ME YOU JERK!" now in full blown crying mode. "You, left us, alone. I felt something was wrong but tried to talk myself out of it. Then when goku told us you died at the lookout….I…I didn't know what to do, your everything to me!" she was now sobbing into his chest. Vegeta was at a loss in what to do.

"WHY?vegeta why?". "Bulma, it is true I allowed my possession by the wizard, I wanted to beat Kakarot, but during our battle I realized my emotions for you and trunks did not make me weak". He took a slow deep breath. "I had sacrificed myself for you, trunks and even the buffoon, Not in spite of you". Bulma looked up at him, speechless. He was admitting his devotion and love to her, to their family.

"Oh vegeta, Just say you'll never leave us again. Please" she pleaded, not crying anymore. He looked directly into her eyes, then softly kissed her lips. "Women I will never leave you again, now did you repair and upgrade my GR?". "VEGETA! Really?"She was red with anger. "What woman cannot handle me?" "I'll show you!" She said playfully.

They then made passionate love, like they spent a eternity apart.


	2. Chapter 2

ok here is chapter 2! In honour of my first fav and follow! You made my year! Single ' means thinking

A little surprise

It had been a month since the buu party and life was becoming normal again, well as normal as it gets in the Briefs household….

It was 6am, Bulma was getting up for work as usual, she sighed looking over to the other side of the bed which was empty. "Ugg, how can he train this early?"moaning she sat up and quickly regretted it. She had managed to make it to the bathroom just in time to throw up.

Later at breakfast

"Woman you haven ate a thing, is this one of your human diet things? Your acceptable as is".

"No Vegeta it is not a diet! I happen to not be feeling well is all! Probably just a virus but in case I made a appointment with the doctor"

"hmph well then I have training to do" Vegeta gets up and goes to the GR.

"Mom are you sure your okay? Cause I can stay home and ya know take care of you…"

"Trunks! Nice try, go to school!"

"but mom"

"Just go! Im fine sweetie"

Afternoon: Bulma went to her appointment and Trunks will be getting home from school soon with Goten as Bulma and Chi Chi take turns with after school Sayian care.

'Gosh, wow, this is unexpected, me a mother again! Im so happy, I think Trunks will be too. I wonder what Vegeta will think, he wasn't exactly happy about Trunks. Don't go there Bulma he isn't the man he was when that happened, he's BETTER."`

Bulma heads to the GR to talk to Vegeta, not without a hefty sayian sized snack in her arms, if there is one thing she knows about him its that when his stomach is full he is more receptive and less likely to blow things up( I took her twice and 2 kitchens later to realize this).

Knock knock, "Vegeta can I speak with you?"

"If it's the boy I will deal with him later! Woman don't interrupt my training!"

"VEGETA! This is important! And besides I brought you a snack…."\]

There was a whoosh and the door had opened

"enter"

"Why thank you my prince" as she handed him the snack.

'Oh crap this must be bad, she brought food and is being calm…'

"So Vegeta I went to the doctor as you know and…"

"Spit it out! I don't have all day! "

"Im pregnant again! "

"Bulma wh-what" then he passes out on the GR floor

'well that went better than I thought, better get the bots to help bring him to our room….'

An hour later

"well hello sleepy head, how are you feeling?"

"hmn, fine I guess. Woman were you speaking the truth about a new brat?"

"Yep! Aren't you excited?"

"hnn, it wouldn't be horrid I suppose"

Trunks bursts in their room with Goten

"hiya mom! Feeling better? Uhhh is dad ok?" he noticed how pale Vegeta was.

"hiya miss Bulma!"

"HI boys, yes im feeling much better honey. Dad is fine he just got some news is all"

"What kind of news?"

"Oh just tell them Bulma, kakarott's brat would find out right away anyhow".

Gotten "Whats a kakarott? I hate vegetables!" (teehee from second brolly movie)

"Boy are you that stupid? I will not explain again!"

"now Vegeta be nice" and she hugs the starting to cry Goten.

"Now the news boys, Trunks you are going to be a big brother!"

"Really? Oh wow!" "Come on Goten lets call everyone! "

"lets call my mommy and daddy first, then Gohan! "

Bulma crawled into bed with Vegeta

" Lets have a nap honey, whith another demi-saiyan on the way we will need the rest"

"for once you have a good idea"

"Hey! Well mom can look after the boys"


End file.
